Lessons In Romance
by Mistress 0f Dragons
Summary: While Fi waits for Link to come and get her when they are separated at the Elden Volcano, Ghirahim shows up and give her a lesson in romance. G x F. Complete.


**A/N:** Recently Boy Without A Fairy, a Legend of Zelda club that I am an admin of on deviantART, finished with their latest contest, which was a gender bender contest. You had to gender bend either Impa, The Great Deku Tree, Groose, Ganondorf, or Tingle. BWAF plans on doing another gender bender contest, but it would focus on Link and Zelda.

First place winner was _hyenacub_ for drawing male Impa. fav . me / d63ojhw (remove spaces when you copy/paste into the search bar)

Second place went to _IAmNotAPorkChop_ for drawing a female Ganondorf. fav . me /d63ojhw (removes spaces when you copy/paste into the search bar)

Third place went to _Link-of-the-twilight_ for drawing a female Great Deku Tree. fav . me /d64ntef (removes spaces when you copy/paste into the search bar)

My role in this contest was to write a drabble (500 words or less) for the third place winner. _Link-of-the-twilight _requested a Ghirahim x Fi romance piece as her prize for placing third.

So, I don't know exactly if this drabble is going to be correct character wise. I haven't written Ghirahim or Fi before. I think that Ghirahim should be easy enough to write, since he is flamboyant. But Fi might be the harder one since she doesn't have a personality. *shrugs* I guess we will see how this goes.

**Warning:** May contain OOC.

**Timeline:** Meh… Not really sure about this one. But I guess you can say that it is when Link is imprisoned at Elden Volcano and his weapons are taken from him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character Ghirahim and Fi from the video game Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. I do not make any money or profit from writing this. The only profit I gain is reviews.

**Drabble Word Count:** 629 (Yeah I know I went over the 500 word mark.)

* * *

Ghirahim chuckled some as he overhead one of the red bokoblins talk about how they had captured the warrior boy from the sky. They had taken his different weapons and items and placed them around the volcano. From his perch on the rock that was above the three red bokoblins he watched as they tried to handle the boys sword. He rolled his eyes at their clumsy and failed attempts at trying to wield her. She may have been that annoying boys sword, but she was still his kind.

Ghirahim jumped down from his perch and landed on his feet like a cat would. With grace and elegance he summoned his sword and took care of the red bokoblins and pushed their bodies off of the ledge and into the lava. "Hmmmph… just a disgrace you are. Filthly and dimwitted creatures you are." He said to the bokoblins as they sunk into the lava. He snapped and his sword disappeared. "I know you were watching. It is quite alright to show yourself. In fact I would love it if you graced me with your presence. Let's call a truce for a bit shall we?" With a flourish, Ghirahim spinned around and his eyes fell on the Goddess Sword.

Fi appeared from the sword. "The data I have does not support ones enemy helping another in trouble."

Ghirahim's mouth tilted up into a slight smirk. "Ah well it seems that your Master has much to teach you." He waves his hand in a 'be gone' manner. "But let us forget about the boy for now. Perhaps I can teach you a thing or two in his absence."

Fi tilted her blue head. "You wish to help me collect data?"

Ghirahim's small smirk did not fade, nor did it grow. "Indeed I would like to help." With a snap of his fingers he disappeared in a flurry of diamonds and reappeared in front of Fi.

Fi remained unfazed by how close he was. "Then I accept your help. Please tell me or instruct on what new data I shall learn."

Ghirahim's smirk grew larger, but not by much. "We shall learn about romance. Put your arms around me." Fi complied with this as she put her clothing arms around his waist. "Good. Now let me tell you what romance means. It is a feeling of excitement and mystery associated with love."

Fi looks up at Ghirahim. Somewhere in a deep part of her mind she thought that he looked handsome. The pale grey-greenish of his skin, the whiteness of his lips, the purple eyeliner under his eyes, and the short white hair that covered half his face all made him handsome in her eyes. "I have recorded the definition of romance in my data banks. Please tell me more about romance."

Ghirahim's smirk grew wider and he let out a chuckle. "Oh you really are quite the innocent one. I would love to teach you more about romance." He then wraps his arms around her and bends his head down to so that his lips were on level with hers. "This next thing is called kissing. Kissing means to touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting. Allow me to demonstrate." He then presses his white lips to her blue ones.

Fi's eyes widen as she feels a feeling go through her. But she did not know what it meant. Acting on some sort of hidden instinct she moved her lips against his.

Ghirahim broke the kiss as he felt Zelda's power. She was finally here. "Alas, I am sorry that I cannot continue to give you lessons in romance. Duty calls." He snaps his fingers together and was gone in a flurry of diamonds.

Fi touched her lips with her clothing arm. She had some knowledge of what romance was now. And being a spirit that collected knowledge, she wanted to know more. Disappearing into the Goddess Sword, she waited for Link to come and retrieve her.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!


End file.
